


#88 Enjoy

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [88]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio have fun at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#88 Enjoy

It was a nice hot day, perfect for wasting time at the beach. There were plenty of people there already, spread out across the sand and working on their tans or swimming in the sea. There were also people building sandcastles and doing whatever else people liked to do at the beach. Ash, Misty and Brock were here to relax and have some fun. After a few days of travelling, what better than relaxing at the beach?

"I wonder what I should do first, go for a swim or work on a tan?" Misty tapped her chin. "Whatever, I'm going to enjoy this!" She jumped up and down excitedly, her aquamarine eyes sparkling in delight. It wasn't very often that they got to go to the beach after all.

"I'm going to enjoy seeking out beautiful women!" Brock was already eyeing up a slender woman with long legs who was sprawled out over a towel. "Oh yes, the beach is the best place to find beautiful, tanned babes."

"Bwuh?" Ash stared at Brock, lost for words. He didn't understand Brock sometimes.

"Ignore him." Misty sighed. "So, Ash, what are you going to do first?"

"Pikachu and I are going to go for a swim," Ash replied, glancing down at the yellow mouse Pokémon. "You want to do that, right, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded eagerly.

"Well, enjoy your swim. I'm going to soak up the sun." Misty waved her hand at him as she walked across the sand to find a suitable spot. She saw that Brock was already trying on his moves with some poor woman and inwardly groaned. Maybe she wasn't going to be able to relax so much after all.


End file.
